This invention relates to a chlorinator for a swimming pool, and more particularly to a chlorinator for a swimming pool having a water recirculating system.
Chlorinators for swimming pools having water recirculation systems are well known in the art. Some of these chlorinators for swimming pools are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
3,129,172--Dickey, Jr. et al.--Apr. 14, 1964 PA1 3,426,901--Sherper--Feb. 11, 1969 PA1 3,474,816--Bates et al.--Oct. 28, 1969 PA1 3,595,395--Lorenzen--July 27, 1971 PA1 3,595,786--Horvath et al.--July 27, 1971 PA1 3,615,244--Long et al.--Oct. 26, 1971 PA1 3,672,508--Simon--June 27, 1972 PA1 4,067,808--Phillips--Jan. 10, 1978
The patents of Dickey, Jr., et al, Bates et al, Lorenzen, Simon and Phillips disclose chlorinators which introduce a chlorine solution to the return water line on the discharge side of the pump, just prior to the treated water entering the swimming pool. Moreover, all of these patents, except Phillips, disclose the chlorinated water being introduced into the return line to the swimming pool at the downstream end of a Venturi nozzle or orifice.
However, all of these patents, Dickey, Jr., et al, Bates et al, Lorenzen, Simon and Phillips, disclose a by-pass circuit for introducing water from the return line through the chlorinator for treatment, and then back into the same return line. Thus, the water supply of the chlorinator depends upon the operation of the pump, in order to effect sufficient water pressure to supply water to the chlorinator. Furthermore, after the pump is de-actuated, air is likely to be introduced into the line through the by-pass line to the chlorinator creating a priming problem for restarting the pump.
Simon also discloses a second pump in the chlorinator by-pass circuit.
The Sherper U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,901, discloses a chlorine container mounted on the skimmer to permit the water flowing from the pool into the skimmer to dissolve the chlorine, so that chlorine is entrained in the water stream flowing in the pool recirculation system. However, this chemically treated water has to flow through the entire recirculation system, including entering the suction side of the pump, before the water can be introduced into the swimming pool.
Horvath et al and Long et al merely disclose water treatment devices, which might be used in swimming pools. However, there is no teaching in Horvath et al or Long et al of the connection of these devices to the water recirculation system, or of their relative locations in respect to the pool or the recirculation lines.
None of the above patents disclose a device for introducing water into the chlorinator directly from the swimming pool, much less a device for producing gravity flow from the pool through the chlorinator, and thence to the recirculating return line.
Furthermore, none of the above patents disclose a chlorinator housing having a transverse partition wall dividing the housing into a lower liquid chamber and an upper control chamber, including a removable lid for the top of the control chamber, which housing is adapted to be submerged below ground level adjacent the pool, for the protection of the parts within the chlorinator from the weather, and for containment of the chlorine fumes, as well as for concealment from view, without sacrifice of accessibility for operation and maintenance.